kaizinfandomcom-20200214-history
Agni Kai
Agni Kai is a traditional firebender duel that is centuries old. It is a fight for one's honor and is won only when one opponent burns the other. Fire Lord Zuko got his scar as the result of an Agni Kai, although he actually did not fight once realizing that his opponent was his father. The outcome affects the honor of both opponents. These duels are a popular method of resolving conflicts and are a source of entertainment for all spectators. The Royal Palace even houses a special Agni Kai chamber. Any firebender may participate; male or female can be challenged. Fire Lords can also be challenged, but that rarely happens, because most Fire Lords are among the most powerful firebenders in the world. Process If one person has a dispute with another person, he or she may challenge the other person to an Agni Kai. If the challenge is accepted, the two combatants move to either an official dueling area or whatever open area is available, such as a parade ground or plaza. The ceremonial opening begins with the two combatants opposite each other with their backs turned. The combatants stand, face each other, shed their shoulder garment, which was used only in formal Agni Kai. In a proper fire duel, both combatants (if male) fight with a bare torso. The Agni Kai is over when one participant burns the other. Philosophy and Culture The Agni Kai is an ancient Fire Nation tradition. Fire duels have been fought for hundreds of years. However, such a duel is a grave matter, meant to be a last resort when all else fails or is insufficient to settle a dispute. When it comes to an Agni Kai, the duel apparently has some legal or at least "semi-legal" power, as the feud ends with the duel and the victor automatically also wins the feud, regardless of whether his opponent is still alive or not. Before Sozin's ascent to power, Agni Kai were rarely fought to the death, but under the new regime, sparing an opponent had become viewed as an act of weakness rather than generosity. Also, the general number of Agni Kai fought increased in the past century. Known Duels During the time of Avatar Kuruk, the world was at peace, so he filled his days looking for opponents to duel, both in the physical as the Spirit World. In his quest to find benders to test their strength, he even ended up challenging a bewildered Fire Nation civilian as he was going to the store. Centuries later, two and a half years before Avatar Aang awoke from the iceberg, a thirteen-year-old Prince Zuko attended a war meeting along with his father, Ozai, and his uncle, Iroh. When one of the generals present suggested sacrificing a division of novice soldiers to lure Earth Kingdom soldiers into a trap, Zuko protested, prompting Ozai to challenge him to an Agni Kai as a means to settle the matter. Zuko wrongly assumed he would face the general whom he had spoken out against, when in reality he was facing his father. Zuko had spoken against the general, but had dishonored his father in doing so. Zuko fell to his hands and knees pleading forgiveness from his father without striking a single blow. Ozai took this as an insult, a sign of unforgivable weakness, and burned his son's face and banished him. This Agni Kai left Zuko dishonored in the eyes of the Fire Nation, and his father. Three years later, Zuko and Zhao fought an Agni Kai at the Earth Kingdom harbor. Zuko had improved since his last match and successfully defeated Zhao, but refused to deliver the final blow. Zhao refused to concede and prepared to fight back, but he was prevented by Iroh. After Prince Zuko and Lieutenant Jee had words about Zuko's lack of respect for the crew of his Zuko's ship, the two intended to duel, but the fight was broken up by Iroh before it could start. The most notable Agni Kai was that between Prince Zuko and his sister Princess Azula during the passing of Sozin's Comet at 100 ASC. During Azula's coronation as the new Fire Lord, Zuko showed up to claim his birthright to become Fire Lord, prompting Azula to challenge him to an Agni Kai for the crown. Due to Sozin's Comet increasing their firebending to incredible levels, the two were stuck in stalemate for a while. However, Azula was on the verge of a mental breakdown at this point, enabling Zuko to eventually gain a slight lead over her despite Azula's greater natural talent and firebending technique. The pair caused major damage to many nearby buildings. However, Zuko technically lost the duel when he was shot in the chest with a lightning bolt when he leapt in its path to protect Katara. The most recent Agni Kai duel was between Avatar Kaizin and his childhood rival Shanpai. Shanpai ultimatley loss, and when Kaizin refused to burn him, he spat in his face, claming the Avatar was a coward. This resulted in a sudden burst of anger from Kaizin, and the burning of Shanpai's face.